


Sapphire

by Yamnos



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamnos/pseuds/Yamnos
Summary: 王子万/舞娘查 pwp
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 40





	Sapphire

主座上的高位摆着一张用西彻斯特产出的稀有金属为材料制成的座椅，毛色亮丽的上等兽皮被铺在座椅上，把手和椅背上也镶满了珍稀的宝石，尽管西彻斯特的金属工艺并不比得上基诺沙，但这样做工和精致的座椅绝对是一件价值连城的宝物。  
而Erik现在正百无聊赖地坐在这张椅子上，对于西彻斯特王室总管Kurt Marko在他耳边的滔滔不绝毫无兴趣。  
这是Erik第一次以基诺沙王子的身份出访西彻斯特，作为多年交好的盟国王子，西彻斯特自然是用最高的礼节来招待他。他已经被带着参观了不少地方，他也从Marko那里听说了许多的关于西彻斯特的风土人情——事实上他并不需要Marko再介绍什么，在来到这个地方之前他已经做了不少的预习。  
而现在Marko正在对他说，西彻斯特是一个崇尚歌舞的国度，无论是祭祀、庆典或是各种节日，人们都乐于用舞蹈来庆祝和表达心情，他们将为Erik献上一场歌舞盛宴，作为西彻斯特欢迎基诺沙王子到来的礼物。  
和西彻斯特倾向于发展各种文化和艺术不同，基诺沙是一个崇尚武力的国家，他们自小的消遣就是和战士战斗，或者观看其他战士战斗，尽管Erik心里对歌舞并没有什么兴趣，但外交礼仪还是让Erik和颜悦色地接受了他们的安排。  
乐队开始演奏起那些Erik叫不出名字的乐器，舞者们整齐地步入了场厅，开始随音乐踏起舞步。  
Erik面无表情地看着那些表演者，虽然他不常参与这种娱乐事项，但王室教育让他也对舞蹈欣赏了解一二。他能看出来这场舞蹈的主题，大概是以西彻斯特和基诺沙从战争到和平交好的历史为主线，歌颂和平结盟为两个国家带来的美好和繁荣。  
一开始的战争部分，多是男性舞者以一对一决斗的舞步呈现，充满力量的美感。而随着剧情进入下一个篇章，当战争结束，更多的女性舞者进入了表演，她们开始摇动着柔软纤细的腰肢，尽情地展现曼妙的身段。  
其他人似乎都看得十分入迷，但这对Erik来说简直是一种煎熬。或许那些舞娘确实很美丽，但Erik只觉得平淡无味，每一个都是一样的妆容一样的普通，在靡靡乐声当中他几乎都快要睡着。  
然而就在Erik想要阖上眼的时候，一个男性舞者又突然踏入了舞者当中，他看起来穿得与其他舞者并无不同，但却在第一刻就吸引了Erik的视线。  
Erik皱着眉盯住了那个男性舞者，那是一个年轻的男孩，看起来个子不高，但良好的身材比例掩盖了他身高的缺陷。  
Erik从上至下打量他，男孩的棕色头发被随意地用头巾束起，漂亮的脸庞被藏在掩了半张脸的面纱之下——Erik猜那会是一张美丽的脸，毕竟男孩有着一双动人心魄的蓝色眼睛，那甚至比他见过的任何蓝宝石都要纯净澄澈。  
他的上身是浅黄色的半透明纱衣，几乎遮不住任何风景，大半个胸膛都裸露在外，Erik能清楚地看到那些白皙的肌肤。但他脖子上带着的项链垂下的珠链又遮住了那些美景，在若隐若现中更让人心烦意乱。他的裤子则是昂贵的丝绸布料，用金线镶绣着繁复精致的图样，宽大的裤子在脚踝处收紧，而Erik这时才注意到男孩并没有穿鞋。  
男孩光裸的双足小巧白皙，它们在光滑的地板上欢快地踏着灵巧的舞步，像是每一步都踏在Erik的心尖上。脚踝处的脚环也随着男孩的舞步互相碰撞发出清脆空灵的声响，如同魔女的咒语完全蛊惑了Erik的大脑。  
Erik重新看向了男孩的眼睛，却发现男孩也同样目不转睛地盯着他，蓝色的眼睛流转着许多复杂的情感，试探，好奇，了然，最后一切化为了一汪暖暖的笑意。  
男孩踏着舞步慢慢地朝他靠近，Erik不知道这是有意安排还是他的临场发挥，但男孩确实是注视着他的眼睛在朝他走来，他就在Erik眼前近在咫尺的地方舞蹈，这样的距离Erik更能清晰地看到在纱衣隐盖下，男孩身上流畅合称的肌肉线条，随着他有力的动作起伏变幻。他看起来是那么美，美得不似凡间的任何胭脂俗粉。  
男孩依旧还在靠近Erik，他几乎就要坐到Erik的大腿上了。Erik伸手就可以触到他的纱衣，他继续盯着男孩的动作，感到自己的呼吸都要在此刻停滞，但男孩却在最后一刻，用一个优雅的转身，又离开了Erik重新回到了舞群当中。  
男孩回头朝他笑了，Erik只发觉自己的心跳开始不受控制，他痴痴地看着眉眼弯起的调皮男孩，突然理解了历史上那些荒淫无度的君主为什么会被美色所惑失去理智。  
Erik终于找到了这场舞蹈的乐趣所在，他的嘴角扬起了一个微小的弧度，他继续和男孩对视着，专注地欣赏着男孩的舞蹈，直到整场舞曲的结束。  
男孩在欢呼的掌声中走上前，在人群前列朝Erik行了一个礼，Erik的眼神依旧在男孩脸上流连着，许久之后他终于开了口。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
男孩看起来很意外Erik竟然会问这个，他又低头行了一个礼。  
“我叫Charles，尊敬的王子殿下。”

*

Erik将Charles带回了自己的房间。  
这样的事对他来说也还是第一次，有无数的贵族小姐和公主想要爬上他的床成为他的王妃，他从来都没有主动地想要过什么人，更不用说还是一个身份低微的平民舞者。  
Charles看起来有些拘谨，他站在门口似乎对现在的情况十分不知所措。  
Erik饶有兴致地打量着窘迫的Charles，他现在完全没了刚才在舞蹈中的自如放松，变得像只如临大敌的小动物。  
英俊的王子走到桌前，往白瓷雕花的茶杯里倒了一杯红茶，回头对Charles问道，  
“你想喝点吗？”  
Charles迟疑地看着他手里的杯子，接着点了点头。  
“你打算，就这样喝吗？”  
Erik指了指他脸上的面纱，Charles看着他眨了眨眼睛，又犹豫了一会儿，伸手慢慢摘下了自己的面纱。  
在Charles的面孔完全展露在Erik面前时，Erik几乎又是看呆了，他不敢相信这个世界上竟会有这样漂亮的人。他看到那双眼睛的时候就设想过Charles的脸将有多么美丽，但他怎么想象都想不出真正符合心意的样子，而看到Charles真正的面貌，也只能让他感叹这就该是Charles真正的样子。  
“你真美。”  
Erik情不自禁地称赞道，Charles有些不好意思地笑了笑。  
“谢谢你，王子殿下。”  
“叫我Erik。”  
Charles有些困惑地看着他，似乎不知道自己该不该这样直接称呼一个王子的名。  
但Erik没有给他过多的思考的时间，他低下头直接吻住了Charles被隐藏许久的殷红嘴唇，那尝起来简直比基诺沙最甜的蜂蜜酒还要甜蜜醉人。  
Charles因为他突然的动作吃了一惊，他条件反射地本想挣扎一番，但他想到自己的处境，又很快顺从地接受了Erik的拥抱和吻。  
Erik伸出手揽住了Charles的腰，他感到身下的人在他的触摸下忍不住地战栗，但他依旧乖巧地张着小嘴承受着Erik的吻，Erik对此很满意，他更加加深了这个吻，暧昧的水声在空旷安静的房间里不断放大，无疑是催情的最好的背景音乐。  
Erik将Charles横抱起来，放在了他宽阔的大床上，他看到Charles已经被他吻得满脸通红，他的脚趾不安地蜷着，躺在床上有些慌乱地看着Erik。  
Erik安抚地在他的额头上落下一个轻吻，摘下了他的头巾解放出他棕色的柔软卷发。他虔诚地吻着Charles的侧脸，Charles的脖子，Charles的胸膛，为他脱下束缚在身体上的首饰和宝石，帮他脱下那身恼人的纱衣。  
Charles白皙光滑的身体在Erik的亲吻下慢慢染上了情欲的色彩，Erik用力地在他的身上制造着痕迹，他轻咬舔舐着Charles粉红色的乳首，发出了啧啧的水声，显得那么淫靡又诱人，刺激得Charles忍不住发出了细小的呻吟。  
“王子殿下……”  
“Erik。”  
Erik纠正道，Charles的蓝色眼睛已经变得潮湿可怜，他咬了咬自己的嘴唇，委屈地看着Erik。  
“Erik……”  
Erik朝他露出一个微笑，作为奖励，他又吻住了Charles糖果般鲜美的唇，用舌头让这个漂亮的男孩和他一起沉沦在情欲的深海里。  
他知道Charles也是想要他的，Charles的下身已经在这些吻里也慢慢有了反应。Erik一边吻着Charles一边褪下了他那件精美的裤子，火热的下身突然接触到冷空气，Charles又忍不住颤抖了一下。  
Erik欣赏着Charles完美无瑕的身体，内心只充满了无限的满足感。男孩的后穴十分紧致，而Erik有足够的耐心让他准备好来接纳自己。  
Charles在Erik的触碰里难耐地扭动着身体，Erik埋在他后穴里的手指让他几乎要发疯，他忍不住去找寻Erik的嘴唇，Erik愿意回应他漂亮的男孩，他温柔深情地吻着Charles，任由男孩的手毫无章法地脱着他的衣物。  
“Erik，”男孩带着哭腔的声音在他耳边轻轻响起，“不要手指……”  
Erik捧着男孩的脸，注视着他氤氲了水汽的蓝色眼睛，“那你想要什么？”  
“想要，想要Erik。”  
Charles乞求地看着他，Erik的手指还在他的小洞里进进出出，让他几乎说不出一句完整的话来。  
“想要我的什么？”  
“……想要Erik的大鸡巴，想要你填满我，操我……”  
“你可真是个淫荡的婊子，Charles。”  
Erik笑着抽出了自己的手指，他将Charles放平在床上，分开他的双腿并抬起，将自己早已硬得不行的阴茎对准了Charles的穴口。  
当他进入的时候，Charles依旧紧盯着Erik的眼睛，就像他刚才在跳舞时候那样。Charles的表情看起来十分痛苦，但他的眼神却是快乐的，他渴望痴迷地看着Erik，所有的情话和爱意在此刻都直白地从眼神中流出。  
Erik只觉得一阵心潮激荡，他再也控制不住自己的欲望，开始用力地在Charles的身体里操干起来。  
Charles的手抓着床单，在Erik的撞击下不断地发出喘息和呻吟，他呜咽着流着泪，然而他的目光始终没有离开Erik，仿佛是一个虔诚的教徒终于见到了他的神般，笃定而认真。  
因为常年跳舞，Charles的身体柔软至极，他可以被Erik摆弄成不同的形状，满足Erik的各种想象。Charles脚上的金属脚环在他身体的晃动下，又开始互相碰撞，在那些清脆纯洁的声响中，他们拥抱着接吻，持续着抽插，一起登上高潮。

*  
第二天Erik是被一阵窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒的，他醒来的时候Charles已经穿戴好了他的衣物准备离开，男孩身上都是他留下的各种糟糕痕迹，那单薄的纱衣根本什么都遮不住。  
Erik从床上坐起来，皱起眉将试图溜走的男孩拉进了怀里，Charles惊呼了一声，摔进了Erik裸露的怀抱里。他紧张地咽了咽自己的口水，朝Erik扯出一个小心的微笑。  
“早上好，Erik。”  
“你要去哪里。”  
Charles朝他眨了眨眼睛，咬着下唇有些委屈地低下了头。  
“我该走了不是吗？”  
“为什么要走？”  
Charles不解地看着他，“王子殿下，你已经上过我了。”  
Erik突然意识到了些什么，他只觉得心里一阵慌乱，Charles想必是把他当做是那种面对美色精虫上脑，只想操完他就提裤子走人的混球了。  
但他深知自己并不是那样想Charles的，他从来没有遇到一个人能像Charles这样第一眼就勾走了他的心，是神的旨意让他爱上Charles。  
Erik的眉毛紧锁，他更用力地抱紧了Charles。  
“不，Charles，我不想要你离开。”  
“但我必须得离开了，Erik。”  
“我要娶你。”  
Erik认真地说道，Charles似乎被吓了一跳，他吃惊地看着Erik，好半晌才回过神来。  
“你说什么？”  
“我要和你结婚，Charles。”  
Charles发出了一声奇怪的笑声，他不可思议地看着Erik。  
“你是认真的吗？”  
“我很认真，Charles。”Erik吻了吻他的唇，“我会带你回去，让你成为我的王妃。”  
“就算我只是个跳舞的平民？”  
“是的。”  
Charles看着他眨了眨眼睛，接着摇了摇头。  
“我不能和你走，Erik。”  
“为什么？”  
Charles轻声叹了一口气，“我也有我自己的家庭，他们需要我，我不能一声招呼不打就和你回去。”  
Erik立刻说道，“我可以让他们都一起去基诺沙。”  
Charles笑了起来，“那可能有点不现实。”Erik看起来十分挫败，Charles又说道，“不过等我回家之后，你可以来我家说服他们让你把我带走。”  
Erik的眼神又恢复了神采，他着急地看着Charles，抓着他的手仿佛害怕他立刻就会化为泡沫消失一样。  
“那我该去哪里找你。”  
Charles抚着Erik的脸吻了吻他薄如剑刃的唇，朝他愉快地眨了眨眼睛。  
“西彻斯特王室，Charles Xavier王子。”


End file.
